Problem: Simplify the expression. $-8z(-2z+4)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-8z}$ $ = ({-8z} \times -2z) + ({-8z} \times 4)$ $ = (16z^{2}) + (-32z)$ $ = 16z^{2} - 32z$